We're Back A Dinosaur's Story (1993)
Plot In present-day , an named Buster () runs away from his siblings and he meets an intelligent named Rex, who is playing golf. He explains to Buster that he was once a ravaging , and proceeds to tell his personal story. In a prehistoric forest, Rex is terrorizing other dinosaurs when a spaceship lands on Earth. Rex is captured and is given "Brain Grain", a special breakfast cereal that vastly increases Rex's intelligence. Rex is given his and introduced to other dinosaurs that have been fed Brain Grain: a named Woog, a named Elsa and a named Dweeb. They soon meet Captain Neweyes, the inventor of Brain Grain, who reveals his goal of allowing the children of the present time to see real dinosaurs, fulfilling their biggest wishes. He plans to take them to Doctor Julia Bleeb who will guide them to the . He also warns them to avoid Professor Screweyes, his insane brother. Neweyes drops the dinosaurs off in the in the present day, but they are unable to meet with Bleeb. Instead, they meet a young boy named Louie, who plans on running away to join the circus. Louie agrees to help the dinosaurs. Louie soon encounters a girl named Cecilia, who is miserable with her life because of her neglectful parents. She agrees to run away with Louie and help the dinosaurs. To prevent mass panic, Louie decides that the dinosaurs need to stay hidden during their journey to the museum. He disguises them as floats in the . During the parade, Rex hears all the children wishing to see real dinosaurs, so he starts to sing "Roll Back the Rock (To the Dawn of Time)". When he sees the balloon coming out in the parade however, Rex mistakes it for being real and hand shakes it too tight with his claws, causing its air sealer to pop open. The balloon runs out of air and falls on the dinosaurs, who are otherwise unharmed. When the audience realizes that live dinosaurs are among them, they fly into a panic and the dinosaurs escape and flee to . Meanwhile, Louie and Cecilia meet Screweyes, who is running his "Eccentric Circus". Unaware of Screweyes' sinister nature, the children sign a contract to perform in his circus troupe. However, when the dinosaurs arrive at the circus, Screweyes explains that he delights in scaring people and believes that the dinosaurs would make a great addition to his circus. Using his "Brain Drain", which are pills that are the polar opposite of his brother's Brain Grain, Screweyes Louie and Cecilia into . When he offers the dinosaurs to consume the pills and join his circus, they reluctantly accept and Screweyes releases Louie and Cecilia. As the kids awake the next morning, they are greeted by a circus clown named Stubbs. Upon seeing the dinosaurs returned to their natural savage states, Louie and Cecilia, with the help of Stubbs, plan to sneak into the night's show and save the dinosaurs. Screweyes says he can control the now-savage Rex, and proceeds to hypnotize him. Everyone watching the show gets frightened during the performance, and many run away. However, a accidentally activates flare lights, breaking Rex out of the trance. The savage Rex realizes he has been tricked, becomes enraged and tries to attack Screweyes. However, Louie steps in and desperately tells Rex that killing Screweyes will not be worth it; these impassioned pleas serve to return the dinosaurs to their kind and friendly natures. A moment later, Captain Neweyes arrives in his ship and congratulates Louie and Cecilia, who proceed to kiss in front of a whole crowd of people. Stubbs announces his resignation from Screweyes' employ. Neweyes, Louie, Cecilia and the dinosaurs board the aircraft, leaving Screweyes to be swarmed upon by the crows. The dinosaurs spend the rest of their days in the museum, allowing children to see live dinosaurs, fulfilling their wishes. Meanwhile, Louie and Cecilia reconcile with their respective parents, and the two become a couple. In the present, Rex returns Buster to his family before leaving for the museum. Category:1993 films Category:Theatrical films